A New Friend
by YellowShadess
Summary: When a shooting victim comes into Sacred Heart and is J.D.'s patient will a new friendship arise?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with a new story. Over the summer I watched scrubs and fell in love with the series, now that I'm on spring break I've decided to re-watch the show and I'm already on season 6. I've came up with this story while watching/reading fan fiction. i hope you enjoy it and if you haven't already go watch Scrubs. It is such a good show!**

* * *

J.D. walked into a patients room and took a look at their chart. It was 4 am and there wasn't much going on. No one was coding and there were no new arrivals. He decided to check his patients then go take a quick nap. As he checked out his patients chart Dr. Cox walked in and spoke

"What do we have here Diane?" He said with tiredness lingering in his voice. J.D. rubbed his eyes and spoke

"Jane Doe, Age 25-30 years old. She was found shot and bleeding out by a police officer who was patrolling around 10 pm. She was taken into surgery as soon as she arrived and she got out around a half hour ago. No ID so we are just waiting for her to wake up to learn some information about her." He said. Dr. Cox nodded

"Significant amount of blood loss?" He asked. J.D. nodded

"Yes, she was shot in the torso, it hit her stomach and she was left to bleed out for quite some time. She crashed twice in surgery but her vitals show that she is stable as of right now." He said. Dr. Cox nodded

"Okay, lets keep a close eye on her. We don't want her crashing again." J.D. nodded. Dr. Cox left to go tend to his other patients. J.D. looked over her chart once more when he heard a moan come from the bed. He looked up from the chart and saw that the patient was waking up. He walked to the side of the bed and eased her awake.

"Hello? Can you hear me miss?" He said. She nodded softly. She began to speak but her throat hurt.

"Woah, don't try to speak. Now, I'm going to ask you some yes or no questions and you can nod if you know them." The woman nodded and looked at J.D.

"Okay, do you know your name?" He asked, she nodded

"Good, do you know why you are here?" He asked, she nodded

"Okay, do you know what happened to you?" He asked, She looked down at her stomach and nodded softly.

"Okay, very good. Are you in a lot of pain?' He asked. She shook her head no. He looked at her puzzled. She was shot and she isn't in a lot of pain? He wrote everything down in her chart. She said with a raspy voice,

"Thirsty..." She said softly. He put her chart down, grabbed the water on the bed side table and helped her drink.

"Thank you." She said softly. He nodded and set the cup down. She looked up at the young doctor and spoke softly,

"What's going on? All I remember is being shot then waking up here." She said. He looked down at the chart and sighed,

"You were found shot in an alley around 10pm by a police officer. You had no ID on you and you lost a significant amount of blood. We don't know anything about you." He said. She nodded softly.

"Would you be able to tell us your name so we can get in touch with your next of kin?" J.D. asked. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Um... This is going to sound really weird but before I tell you who I am would you mind if I made a phone call? It's very important." She said. J.D. nodded slowly and walked out of the room. He watched closely as the patient called and was talking very lowly. She kept looking up and seeing that J.D. was watching her. Once she hung up the phone J.D. walked back into her room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Now, can you tell me your name?" He asked softly. She sighed and spoke,

"My name is Detective Jeannette Dawson, I was in deep undercover work when I was shot. Everything went wrong. It was supposed to be a simple arrest but I was taken away at the last minute and shot. My team was there and they took down the entire operation but, someone must have found out that I was a cop and decided to take me out. I just called my captain to make sure it was safe for me to tell you my real name and not my undercover name. He told me that it was clear and that he will be here in the morning." She said. J.D. nodded and wrote everything down in her chart.

"Thank you for letting me know everything. I have a couple of more questions and then I will let you rest for the night. How are you feeling right now? Is the pain bad? I can order morphine to help with the pain and sleeping." He said. She shook her head.

"The pain isn't bad. I've had way worse than this." She said

"Wow. Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded

"I'm sure. It just feels like a little burning but its nothing." He nodded

"That is normal. Well, you're not out of the woods yet; its great that you are up and speaking plus there is minimal pain but things could change in an instant so we will keep a very close eye on you until you are well enough to be released. I will be back later to check on you. If you feel any discomfort call a nurse and I will be paged immediately. Good night Detective." He said smiling. She smiled back at him.

"Good night Doctor... I'm sorry I didn't get your name." She said shyly. He smiled.

"I'm Dr. John Dorian." He said. She held out a hand to shake his.

"Thank you Dr. Dorian." She said while shaking his hand. He left and shut the light so that his patient could get some sleep.

* * *

 **Okay, here is chapter 1! I'm not shooting for romance here just friendship. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll see ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this story! Here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

As 8am rolled around J.D. began doing rounds with his interns; everyone came in to start their shift as J.D. was starting his 2nd shift and all he could think about was his shooting victim Detective Jeannette Dawson. From the beginning everything was crazy and she seemed so fascinating. He wanted to get to know her more. The thing was he wasn't romantically attracted to her he just wanted to get to know her. In the middle of rounds he was paged to her room. He walked over and saw a man standing there talking to Jeanette. J.D. knocked on the door softly to catch their attention.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Dorian. How are you feeling Detective?" He asked as he picked up her chart. She smiled softly and spoke.

"It hurts a little bit but nothing I can't handle." J.D. looked up from the chart and spoke,

"If the pain gets worse let me know. I can prescribe morphine to help with the pain."

"I'm okay for now. Thank you. Dr. Dorian, this is Captain Fernandez." She said as J.D. ad the Captain shook hands.

"Thank you Dr. Dorian. Without you and your team we would have lost one of the best." He said. J.D. smiled

"Just doing my job sir. Now, Detective, it was pretty touch and go last night. You did crash during surgery so we will be keeping you here for a while to keep a close eye on you." J.D. said. The two cops smiled at the young doctor. J.D. smiled back and asked to speak to the captain outside. He ushered the captain outside the room and closed the door,

"Captain Fernandez, does Detective Dawson have any family I should call?" He asked. The captain sighed and spoke

"She has a brother that lives in London and her parents are out in California. They don't care about her though. Her true family is me and her partner. I called him a while ago he should be on his way here now. Lord knows he won't leave her side for the rest of her life." J.D. smiled and thanked the captain. He went and checked his patients when Elliot walked in to start her shift.

"Hey J.D.!" She said. He smiled and greeted her, "anything happen last night?" She asked. He nodded and spoke,

"A shooting victim was brought in last night. She was shot in the stomach. She crashed twice during surgery but she pulled through somehow." He said. He was so fascinated and he didn't know why. He looked back at the room and saw the detective talking to the captain. Just then a man came barging in. He looked frantically around. J.D. looked up and saw the man. He has brown hair and was wearing a grey t shirt with black pants. He had a gold badge around his neck. J.D. Concluded that this must have been the detectives partner. He walked up to the frantic man and spoke,

"May I help you sir?" He asked. The man calmed down and spoke

"I'm looking for Detective Jeanette Dawson. I'm her partner Detective Calvin Trembly." J.D. Nodded and escorted him to the detectives room. Once they got to the door Detective Trembly ran to her side and hugged her. J.D. Smiled at the pair reuniting. Detective Trembly looked at the captain and spoke

"Captain I told you this assignment was too dangerous! She shouldn't have gone out there!" He yelled. Jeanette placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke

"Calvin! Don't blame the captain. It was going fine until I was shot. I'm fine. Look at me-" she turned his face to face her and spoke once more,

"I'm fine. It's okay." She said. He smiled at her and hugged her again. J.D. Smiled and went to tend for his other patients. When 8 pm rolled around and it was time for J.D. To go home he made his rounds to all his patients. He peered around into the detectives room and saw her partner getting ready to go home.

"Dawson. I can stay with you. I don't have to go home." The big detective said. Jeanette shook her head

"No you need to sleep in a real bed and take a shower." She said. He nodded and hugged her goodbye. J.D. Walked in and looked at her chart and spoke,

"Hello Detective. How are you feeling?" He asked. She sighed and spoke

"I feel good. The pain isn't bad." She said. J.D. Looked at her in amazement.

"Really? You've been shot and and the pain isn't bad?" He asked. She nodded

"It's nothing I haven't felt before. Ive been shot, stabbed, blown up, beaten and almost set on fire. It's not bad." She said. His mouth dropped open. This woman has been through hell and her pain is minimum to her.

"That's amazing." He said. She laughed a little and smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you get involved in such a dangerous profession?" He asked. She sighed and spoke

"I've always loved helping people; as a child I would constantly be helping my younger siblings. Plus I fell in love with forensics and law enforcement. I knew I wanted to go into a profession that I can help people. I'm not smart enough to be a doctor, I hate school so teacher was out so I went into the police academy after college. What about you? What made you become a doctor?" She asked. He smiled and thought,

"Same as you really. I loved helping people. I wanted to make something of myself. I'm not tough enough to be a cop and teaching is boring. I love being a doctor. It was the best decision I've ever made." She smiled

"See? That's how everyone should feel about their jobs. They should live it and want to do it all the time. My mother was afraid I'd get hurt doing this job. She wanted me to follow in her footsteps and become a chef but I think that's so boring. So I packed up, came here and became a cop." She said. He looked at her puzzled,

"With all do respect Detective I think your mother was right. It's a dangerous job. You're in here because you were shot in the torso." He said. She shook her head at the doctor and spoke,

"Yes, but the job itself makes everything worth while. I love my job and the danger is just a occupational hazard." She said shurggimg her shoulders. J.D. Was so fascinated by his patient. He wanted to stay and talk to her more but she needed her rest and he was just getting off a double shift. He smiled at her and put her chart down.

"Well Detective My shift is over. You are in the hands of Dr. Reid now. I will be back tomorrow at 8. Do you have questions?" He asked. She shook her head no and he smiled.

"Okay, please gets some rest. You need it to recover properly and if you feel any pain call the nurses station and they will prescribe you something for the pain. Goodnight Detective." He said.

"Goodnight Dr. Dorian. Thank you." She said. He smiled at her and spoke

"You don't have to thank me. It's my job." She smiled at him. He walked out and went home to get so,e much needed rest.

* * *

 **Okay guys here it is! I know the updates have been scarce but they will pick up now! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


End file.
